We Love Lily Evans
by Moony1972
Summary: James and Lily are in their Seventh Year, but things aren't exactly going the way James wants. Remus tries to take matters into his own hands.


**A/N: This was posted for the OLFC Round 3, Puddlemere United, as a Seeker. Prompt was to do OTP with a third party involved. If you follow MTF (be patient a little longer, please. I'm writing a few extra chapters so after I update, it won't take so long anymore), this is almost like a sneak peek into their Seventh Year XD This is my take on how James and Lily get together. **

WE LOVE LILY EVANS

"He loves you," Remus said to Lily for what felt like the one millionth time. It may have even been the billionth, he wasn't entirely sure.

"I'm sick of hearing that argument, Rems," Lily retorted. "Potter doesn't care about anyone but himself."

"You always say that," Remus said. "But you don't have to share a room with him. You should listen to him, honestly. 'Have you ever noticed Evans' red hair?' and 'Why hasn't she noticed my good behaviour?'"

"Because I'm not stupid," Lily said. "This isn't all about me just not wanting to go out with him. This is about me seeing through his facade."

"He's literally tried to go through a transformation to make you try to love him."

"That's not how it works. I'm just a trophy to him."

Remus was starting to get frustrated. If he was Lily, he'd be snogging James right now for sure. But obviously, he was not Lily, and she had to make everything difficult.

"I'll prove it to you," Remus said finally. "I'll prove to you that he loves you, and is willing to do anything to you, regardless of what comes in the way."

"And how do I know this isn't some elaborate plot you've corresponded with Potter?" Lily asked.

"He's not that good an actor."

...oOo...

James was getting back from the Quidditch Pitch and was, to be frank, exhausted. He wanted to sit down with his friends and come up with a new prank on the Slytherins. But obviously, he couldn't, because if he ever wanted Evans, he wasn't allowed to act even partially immature. He walked into the Fat Lady's hole and snorted. He could never walk through there without feeling dirty. He then made his way to the dormitory.

Sirius and Peter were looking somber, while Remus bad his arms crossed and was facing the window. The room itself felt like there had been a lot of tension.

"What happened?" James asked. "Been fighting again, have we?"

If he wasn't mistaken, he could almost sense some fear radiating off of Peter. He didn't understand. Remus went back to glaring at his friends.

"Tell me!" James exclaimed, now feeling painfully out of the loop.

"Prongs, maybe you should sit down," Sirius said finally.

James complied, but was getting more and more nervous.

"I-it's not my parents, is it?"

"It's not," Peter affirmed. "Maybe you should ask Lupin, though."

James blinked, "Lupin?"

"You know, our dorm-mate?" Sirius clarified.

James looked over to Remus, who wasn't looking happy at all.

"Remus, what happened?"

Remus merely glared, as if that was supposed to explain everything. It didn't.

"That's not explaining!" James accused. "Just tell me!"

"Okay fine," Sirius said. "Lupin thought it'd be a good idea to snog Evans in the corridor when they were patrolling."

"What?" James asked, not fully wanting to comprehend what had just happened.

"This is stupid!" Remus said finally. "You guys are free to snog whoever you like, and CLEARLY James has no chance with Lily, so why is it a problem if I go ahead and kiss her?"

"Y-you kissed her?"

"Yes! We've been dating for two weeks, and it was time. The moment was right."

"You've been dating her?"

"That's what I just said," Remus hissed. "I like her, it's not fair I can't date the girl I like just because you like her. You're not the boss of this group. We're all equals. I like her too."

James widened his eyes at Remus' outburst. Sirius, for once in his life, was lost for words. Peter, not for the first time in his life, was not.

"I - I - I mean - I -" James stammered, unsure of how to react to the given situation. Remus' glare was not helping the given situation. "Look, you're free to date whoever you want. I'm not mad. You're right, I do have no chance with her. You do. Just...be nice to her. Don't hurt her. Not like I'm gonna kick you out of the group just for dating her."

Sirius' jaw dropped. "What? But last time I said I wanted to-"

"That's different," James said, sighing and running his hand through his hair. "You would have used her, Remus loves her. And besides, now I know better too."

Sirius threw his hands up into the air. "Yeah, okay, whatever. Let's do our next prank. It'll be funny and against EVERYBODY, Prongs," Sirius added hastily.

Remus glanced down at the ground. "I can't."

"What?"

"I have to go see Lillers, er, I was...going to...take her out," Remus finished lamely.

James was silent for a couple seconds. "Er, okay. Yeah. All right. You go, and I guess, we'll, er, plan."

Remus walked out of the room, shut the door, and rubbing his fingers against his temple. This was so much harder than he thought it would be, and James took it so much better than he thought he would. He offered Lily his arm, who giggled, and walked off.

Within the dormitory, though, was not quiet.

"Are you really really okay with it?" Peter asked.

"Yes, I'm really really okay with it," James replied. "I'm not exactly...thrilled...but I'm okay with it."

"All right!" Sirius said, clapping his hands together for no apparent reason at all.

The three worked on a prank. It was ludicrous, there wasn't a spell or potion for even 10% of things they wanted to do.

"This idea will never work," Sirius said, looking disappointed. "We need Moony to help with the pranks."

"Whatever, let's just go to sleep," James answered.

"Honestly, where are they for so long?" Sirius wondered. "They're not shagging, are they?"

"Thanks for bringing up that very real possibility," James said, groaning. "I hope not."

...oOo...

Soon, it was the day of the next Hogsmeade trip. The Marauders had gotten a grand total of 0 pranks done ever since Remus started dating Lily. James, all in all, seemed okay. He didn't look like he was having a mental breakdown. But he was becoming overly obsessed with staring at - okay, stalking - the two of them. It was creepy. And if James wanted to stalk Lily and Remus, that meant Sirius and Peter were stalking Lily and Remus as well.

Unsurprisingly, Remus was taking Lily to Hogsmeade, so the Marauders were going to follow the couple.

The three boys fumbled with the invisibility cloak, trying to all fit under it. They then looked into a mirror to see how they did. You could see Peter's belly and his ear, Sirius from the waist down, and James' butt. Needless to say, the cloak did not fit over all three of them.

"So now what're we going to do?" Peter asked.

"I dunno," James said, at the same time Sirius said, "We disguise as a tree and other weird things we find in Hogsmeade! It can be all spur of the moment!"

Since the Marauders had no better ideas, they decided to use Sirius' idea.

They walked into Hogsmeade disguised as students of Hogwarts. This was not difficult because the Marauders were students of Hogwarts, so they just walked behind Remus as they normally would.

Then, Remus took Lily into Zonkos. The Marauders each grabbed pranking supplies and put it in front of their faces and continued to follow.

"This is so bad," Peter muttered.

Next, Remus took Lily into a women's clothing shop. The Marauders each grabbed a bra and put it in front of their eyes. Only they realized they couldn't see, so they grabbed glasses and put those on, totally changing their look. In fact, James was so unrecognizable that three people walked by and said:

"James? Why are you wearing two pairs of glasses?"

After what felt like the whole day, Remus took Lily to the isolated other end of Hogsmeade and entered The Hogs Head.

"What? We're going to disguise as butterbeer now?" Peter asked, not looking eager at all.

"Nah, we're just going in there and sitting at another table," James said.

Sirius looked distraught. James noticed.

"If you want to dress up like butterbeer, by all means..."

"YES!" Sirius exclaimed, and put snow on his head. "There, now I look like butterbeer. See, there's the foam..."

James grinned. "Great, now let's go."

The three boys walked into the pub and sat a few tables away from the couple. Lily was looking a little unhappy, and was constantly shifting in her chair. James cast a spell to hear what Lily was saying.

"Honestly, Rems this place is so dirty."

"Oh come on! We never do anything I want."

"They're arguing," Sirius explained to the other boys.

James told him to shut up.

"That's not true!"

"I want today to be what I want!"

"You already forced me into a thong!"

"And you were absolutely stunning."

"Please, let's go Madam Puddifoot's."

"No! We're going back after this!"

Lily stood up. "Well I can't be your girlfriend anymore if this is how you act!"

Remus grabbed Lily's arm and forced her down. "You're not going anywhere."

James, on the other hand, was looking horrified. "What's he doing?"

"Let me go, Remus."

"Stop talking and do what I want."

"No!"

Before James knew what was happening, he heard a resounding slap, the sound coming for Remus' hand connecting with Lily's cheek.

Lily gaped at Remus. "How could you?! I'm leaving."

Remus dug his nails into Lily's arm.

"Ow ow ow, Remus, stop!"

James couldn't take it anymore. He growled, looking feral. He clenched his fingers. His teeth were grinding.

Sirius knew that look anywhere. "James, James, no-"

James had taken off, and ripped Remus away from Lily and punched him square in the jaw. Remus stumbled backwards, glared at James, and punched him in the gut, as hard as he could.

James doubled in pain, and then kicked Remus in the shin.

"You ungrateful, abusive monster!" James hissed, punching Remus again, who was trying to put James in a headlock.

Lily, as she watched the fight, was astonished. James was angry, and was willing to fight his best friend for her. Perhaps he did care...

Remus could feel his arms numbing, and slowly being unable to move. But James wasn't finished. He gave Remus one hard shove, one that he had not been expecting. He felt his legs give up and he fell. Into a table. His head hit hard against the edge, a soft crack could be heard.

James kicked Remus to the ground.

"Stop!" Lily screamed, watching as the situation was getting out of hand. "Stop, Potter, no!"

Remus' head was spurting blood, and James continued to kick. Remus was no longer fighting.

"Potter! No! Stop!" Lily continued to scream. "JAMES!"

James stopped, glared at Remus before turning around.

"If you think I'm going to let him get away with that..."

"No, Pot - James, come with me," Lily said, grabbing James' arm. "I've got some explaining to do."

James complied, and followed Lily out of the Hogs Head.

Sirius and Peter looked at each other, and then back at Remus. What had just happened?

Remus moaned pitifully on the floor, unable to get up.

"Do we help him?" Peter asked.

"No," Sirius said. "He's a traitor, and you saw how mean he was."

"PADFOOT!" Peter exclaimed, looking shocked. "We have to help him. He could be dying right now."

"I guess we should," Sirius said, not looking happy about it at all. He grabbed Peter's robe and took it off.

"Hey-"

Sirius walked over to Remus and bandaged his head.

"Okay, we're going to the hospital wing."

Peter nodded, shivering. For once in his life, he was thankful for the little but of extra fat he carried, his only chance of keeping warm.

...oOo...

Remus' eyes slowly opened. He winced at the bright lights.

"Moony? Moony, I'm so sorry! Oh Merlin, I didn't know! Moony? Thank Merlin you're okay. Blimey!"

"Hmm?" was all Remus responded with.

"You were right," Lily said to Remus. "James really does care."

"Tell me about it," Remus mumbled.

"It worked, though, Moony, it worked!" James said excitedly. "Look!"

James showed his and Lily's clasped hands in front of his face. Remus gave a hint of a smile.

"That's good."

"Thank you Moony so much! You're the best best friend anyone could ever ask for!"

"No problem James."

"It is 2AM in the morning!" an angry voice suddenly exclaimed. "Why is it so loud in here?!"

James and Lily whipped their heads around.

"YOU?! Get out! Get out! My patients need rest!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed.

James patted Remus on the head.

"I'll thank you later," he whispered, before scurrying off, dragging Lily along.

Remus shook his head at the two of them before going back to sleep. It was about time they got together. Good riddance.

THE END

**A/N: I'm actually pretty happy with the way this turned out :) Feel free to review with your thoughts. Trust me, I won't stop you XD**


End file.
